Come Back To Us
by Dimples73
Summary: Reba pulled up to a light. It turned red. She was about to turn, when two street racers came out of nowhere and broadsided them. The street racers took off leaving both Brock and Reba unconscious


Read,** Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the Reba cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Reba they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real people or events**

**these are are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts I do research and look things up. this is all fiction. I also get ideas from fellow readers and frinds if you see your idea in my story Thanks.  
**

**Also if my readers see an idea in my story they have given thanks for the idea also a shout out to people who have beta'd for me you rock.**

* * *

Set around season 6, just two months after The Kids are Alright episode-

Brock and Barbra Jean are divorced  
Brock- 50 and Reba- 48  
Cheyenne -24 and Van- 24  
Kyra-18  
Jake-13

1)

Brock walked into Henry's room and woke him up.

"Morning daddy."

"Hi, Buddy. It's time to get up."

"Can we go to the park after school?"

Brock nodded. He was taking care of Henry full time now. The only thing was that he was living at Reba's. He and Henry moved in two months ago. Brock often thought about his life and how things ended up. If he could go back in time, he never would have divorced Reba. Cheating on her was a mistake, but wouldn't trade Henry for anything in the world. He often wondered what it would have been like if he and Reba had Henry instead.

Brock went downstairs and got Henry a bowl of cereal. Reba was already downstairs, getting ready to start her day. She looked concerned. Brock wondered what was wrong. He didn't have to wait long to find out.

"Brock, don't you think you and Henry should get a condo?" Reba whispered.

"Yeah, but he is happy here. He likes you, Reba."

"I like him and you in a condo," Reba quipped. What else could she do? Being this close to her ex-husband was driving her crazy. The last thing she wanted was for him to figure out that she still had feelings for him. She figured that if she pushed him away, he'd never find out.

Brock nodded.

Reba groaned and went upstairs to get ready for work. What was it with him? Did he enjoy torturing her? She was beginning to think that he knew. Why else would he be so quiet? He had to be planning something.

"Dad ,will you make me breakfast?" Jake asked, walking into the room.

"Jake, you are 13. You will be 14 soon. You can make your own breakfast," Brock told him, getting his keys and straightening his tie.

He grabbed a bagel, and put some cream cheese on it. Reba walked in.

"Mom, will you make me breakfast?" Jake asked.

Reba grabbed a bagel. "I am late for work. I slept in. You're almost 14, you can make it yourself."

Jake scoffed, and got a bowl of cereal. He looked at his parents. It was like when they were together and not speaking. Brock read one section of the paper and Reba read the other. Brock finished and left. Jake finished up, as did Henry. He took Henry to school. He usually walked with his half-brother every day. He hoped that his dad would continue to stay at the house. He loved Henry and wished Henry wasn't just his half-brother. He treated Henry nice, like he wished that Cheyenne and Kyra would've treated him when he was little. He never treated Henry like Kyra treated him. He wanted to be around him.

Brock walked back in, just after the kids left. "Reba, could I get a ride? My car won't start."

Reba nodded, and grabbed her keys. "You were less trouble when you were married to Barbra Jean." They left the house.

They never spoke much in the car. Maybe a hi, and that was it. It was like when they first had problems.

Reba pulled up to a light. It turned red. She was about to turn, when two street racers came out of nowhere and broadsided them. The street racers took off leaving both Brock and Reba unconscious. People gathered around them, calling 911. They were rushed to the hospital, both in critical condition.

Cheyenne and Van ran into the hospital. "My parents have been in an accident."

"Names?"

"Brock and Reba Hart." Van said.

"They are both in surgery."

Cheyenne looked at Van. They ran to the ER and sat down.

After eight hours, a doctor came out.

"Who is here for Brock and Reba Hart?"

Cheyenne stood. "Me, they are my parents."

"Who is he?"

"My husband."

They both have very severe injuries. If they awaken, they may have to relearn everything."

Cheyenne swallowed hard.

"Come with me."

Cheyenne nodded, clutching Van's hand and followed. She was in shock when she saw the state that her parents were in.

"You will notice the following on both of them. There's a monitor screen that displays the patient's heart rate, breathing, blood pressure, and intracranial pressure. They are both bandaged to keep the head injury and surgical incision clean and dry. There's a small tube placed into or just on top of the brain through a small hole in the skull. It measures the amount of intracranial pressure inside the brain. The EKG lead wires here are wires connected to the chest with small patches that measure heart rate and rhythm. There's a nasogastric tube inserted through the nose and into the stomach that can be used to suction the stomach or provide liquid food into the stomach. Another tube is inserted through their mouths into the trachea to help with breathing and suctioning. We've got an Intravenous catheter (IV) and intravenous fluids pushed through a flexible tube, which are how fluid, nutrients, and medicine are given."

"This ventilator is a machine that helps with breathing or breathes completely for a patient. In their case, it is breathing for them. The long white stockings which help prevent blood clots from forming in the legs are called anti-embolism stockings. These plastic leg wraps that inflate and deflate to help prevent blood from pooling in the legs are called sequential compression stockings." He took a breath before continuing.

"We've got a drainage tube connected to the bladder that allows urine to be collected and measured. You notice tape used to close their eyes. It is important that their eyes be kept moist. We do this naturally when we blink our eyes. This reflex is lost in the patient who is unresponsive, but has open eyes. To protect the eyes and to prevent them from drying out, eye drops may be put into the eyes and eye tapes may be used to close them."

"You will also notice an Intravenous Board. It is a plastic board attached with tape to keep their forearms from bending and dislocating the intravenous, arterial, and CVP lines. A shunt has been placed this procedure is to draw off excessive fluid in the brain. We have a Central Venous (CVP) Line, which is a very thin tube which is inserted into a vein to measure the venous blood pressure (the pressure of the blood as it returns to the heart). We understand that your mother suffers from high blood pressure. This is on the side of the neck. The CVP line is connected to a monitor."

"You will also notice chest tubes inserted into the chest between the lung and ribs to allow fluid and air to drain from the area surrounding the lungs. Removing this fluid and air from around the lungs allows them fully expand more. An accumulation of fluid and air in the lung cavity can cause the lung to collapse. The chest tubes drain into a large plastic container near the foot of their beds. Your father has two and your mother has one. The Nurses will monitor them for non-verbal signs of pain."

Cheyenne gasped in disbelief at the sight of them. Her usually healthy, lively parents were lying in hospital beds. Their faces were bruised and swollen. Her mom had a broken arm and leg. Her father had two broken legs and a broken arm .elbow, wrist, hand and shoulder.

"We figure your father was on the passenger side. That side was hit head-on. The driver's side was damaged and the impact was hard. We had to cut them out of the vehicle."

Cheyenne left the hospital after being there for a while. They were told that the Harts wouldn't be waking up any time soon. Cheyenne picked up Henry, and then Jake. She brought them home to eat dinner and deliver the news about their parents as gently as possible. Over Chinese takeout, she braced herself to give her little brothers the news.

"Jake, Henry, we have something to tell you about mom and dad." Cheyenne said.

* * *

**I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support**  
**Reba-Brockfan**  
**Chatte578**  
**MCR-1993**  
**OneWith-A-WhiteRose-**  
**Meagan Dawn**  
**helen carter**  
**Dr. Michaela Quinn**  
**NICS chick 99**

**schramk126**

**jessie 33**

**gods-concrete-angel-princess79**

**walk on  
**

**breba fan**

**Courtney**

**merlingurl4eva**  
**Anonymous viewers**  
**thanks you all rock I also want to say a huge thank you to everyone who is reading but not giving a review. Thanks for your support. Also the ones who Favor my stories you rock too**

**Shout outs:**

**Reba-Brockfan i love her story Deceived it is awesome and my favorite story and also**  
_******Enchantment II: Back in Time. two great stories.**_ -**If you like Reba and Brock stories then these stories are for you.**  
**jessie 33 ****I can't lose you -great story loving it. also if you like Dallas then check out all of jesse 33's Dallas stories they are great  
**

**Dr. Michaela Quinn-****Brock's Dilemma**,**Van's Mistake-Just what the title says this is a good story,**  
**Reba's Dream one of my faves ,****Brock's Decision another great story  
**

**New Act to the Show by rebanellsays/rebaneller.- if you like Reba and Narvel then this is the story for you.****I Need You**

**They Still Love One Another-Breba Forever- Great story I like it**

**With You I Am-rebafan- Posted On Wattpad very good story**

**Long lost son-collegegirl2805- West Wing Story great story **

**Somebody Should Leave-JusticeJ0**

****** I love reviews, feedback really helps keep me motivated and ideas flowing.**


End file.
